


His doll

by Taegucc



Category: K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, y/n - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bangtan Boys | BTS A/B/O, F/M, K-Pop - Freeform, Maniac, Psycho, Psychopathic, Torturing, abusing, abusive, bts - Freeform, kpop, taehyung - Freeform, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taegucc/pseuds/Taegucc
Summary: Adely is a normal teenage girl...or she wants to be.Taehyung is a psychopathic, creepy man. He loves to abuse Adely. He loves seeing her in pain. He loves to torture her.He take her from a mysterious house as he treats her as his dollBut how will this all end?
Relationships: Adely and Taehyung
Kudos: 1





	His doll

Me: I want her

I pointed at a girl in the corner of the big hall. It was something with her making me obsessed.

Me: It's her I want

I tilted my head a little at the side, monitoring her every move. How her hair lays perfectly down on her shoulders again after she moves her head. How it lights up by the sun which peeks out behind the curtains covering the large windows. How her pink, plump lips move when she hums on a very beautiful melody. It's music for my ears. How she sits down with straight back, her left leg is crossing her right leg which makes her look even more pretty and sophisticated. She is dressed in a purple, checkered dress with a white collar that fits her slim body perfectly. Her hair is straight and colored in purple tips, which makes her hair fit with the beautiful dress she is wearing. Her eyes are colored with grey and they shine as the sunlight reaches them. She’s moving so smoothly yet so doll like, you could almost think she was a real doll.

Servant: But sir, she is the most disobedient and over active person here. She never listens and is always up in the hallways at night and runs around, disturbing everyone else. We always have to tell her to stop, and when she doesn’t, we have to force her by giving her electric shocks. And even then she refuse to obey. She is very hard to handle. I don’t think you want such a disobeying girl mr. Kim, choose another one

I looked at the man beside me with a soft smile on my lips.

Me: I know what I want, girls like this are perfect

The man beside me gave an awkward smile as he nodded, he was making his way towards the beautiful girl. I noticed how unsure he was. How he walked almost trembling. I could hear his heartbeat. I was the one making him like this. I smiled to myself. The man grabbed the beautiful girl harshly by her arm, forcing her to stand up as she was pleading for him to loosen the grip, her plump lips moving again as she was talking. He didn’t seem to care at all about her and dragged the beautiful girl through the room, all the way to me. 

He released the grip around her arm when they stood in front of me. I looked at the girl, head to toe. Watching every detail on her perfect body. So doll-like. I patted her straight hair as I saw how uncomfortable she became, her body became stiff as soon as my hand landed upon her head.  
Me: Oh dear, don’t be so scared

I had a smile on my lips. The man grabbed the girls wrists in a fast movement as he sat handcuffs around them.

Me: Why being so harsh towards the girl may I ask?

The man beside me held onto the handcuffs key as he slowly reached it to me. He had an unsure smile on his lips as I noticed that he was starting to tremble. He was scared, scared of me. I tilted my head, staring deeply into the man's eyes.

Me: Are you afraid?

The man hesitantly shook his head, making my smile grow wider.

Me: I think we might go now, or what do you think dear?

looked at the beautiful girl in front of me as she slowly opened her pretty mouth to say something.

Adely’s POV:

I stood beside the creepy man who sent shivers down my spine, he wasn’t like anyone else. He was more creepy, more psycho. His creepy mouth and creepy voice whenever he talked. It was scaring me in such a way I couldn't describe. It was like whenever he looked At me, my heart started to pound faster and harder, it was like whenever he opened his mouth to say something, sweat started to form on my forehead and my fear just grew more with the time. I started to feel cold, which was a sign of goosebumps. When he patted my head like that, like I was something really precious to him, it scared me. It was something who wasn't right with him, I just knew it. How will I survive from him?

Creepy man: I think we might go now, or what do you think dear?

I slowly lifted up my head as I was looking at the creepy man straight into his eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but it only came out as inaudible. The creepy man raised his eyebrows. I started to sweat, Oh shit.

Creepy man: What did you say dear?

I tried to talk again but my mouth and throat was dry from not drinking enough. I coughed as I tried to talk again. But once again, it only came out as inaudible.

Creepy man: Oh I see how it is now, don’t I dear?  
I became nervous, this man was scaring the hell out of me. The creepy man stared into my eyes, making me even more nervous, before he slowly turned his head towards the other man, the man who worked here and took care of all us girls and boys here who were waiting for a master to come and play with them. The man gulped in fear, it wasn’t just me who got bad vibes by this creepy man.

Creepy man: Haven’t you given her anything to drink?

I was shocked by the creepy man's words. He wasn’t mad at me, he was mad at the man. The man started to tremble more cause of fear as he tried to answer.

Servant: N-no... I-i… she is so disobeying

The creepy man's jaw clenched as he gave the man death glares. His mood changed totally.

Creepy man: Is that a reason for not giving her anything to drink?!

He started to yell at the man, servant.

Creepy man: When I come here, I expect that everything will be settled and that all the girls and boys in here are in good hands! Not fucking in this state!

The creepy man wasn’t soft anymore, he was furious and mad. His eyes darkened as he stared at the man.

Servant: I-I'm sorry s-sir…

I felt bad for the poor man, even after how he treated me like garbage. He really showed fear in his poor eyes. But what scared him the most were what the creepy man would do next. 

Creepy man: Oh dear, a sorry won’t solve anything

His mood changes as the light is fading with the flash. He became the soft yet creepy man again, not the furious mad. What made my heart beat even faster was when the creepy man started to search for something in his inner pocket. Soon enough he held something black and familiar in front of him. 

A gun. 

He pointed the gun at the man's forehead as the man was begging for his poor life. 

Servant: Please, d-don't do t-this...  
Tears started to fill his eyes.

Servant: P-please

He gulped as he tried not to choke on his tears. 

When the creepy man didn't listen to the man's pleading, his tears started to fall down his cheeks. 

One. By. One.

Servant: O-ohh gosh..

He slowly closed his eyes as I saw how his hands were shaking. Then bam. The man fell down to the floor, leaving every girl and boy in the whole room shocked, scared, confused, relieved. The creepy man grabbed my wrists, who still were handcuffed, and stormed out of the big house I've been living in for decades. 

As soon as we reached outside, the sunlight hit me like a bullet. I closed my eyes as I reached my hand above my eyes to cover the sunlight from reaching them. It started to hurt in my eyes due to the strong light. My Eyes weren't used to the outside sun. I was stumbling forwards as I tried to see where I was putting my feet. The creepy man dragged me fast behind him. 

Creepy man: Dear, don't cover your eyes. I wanna see them and look at them forever

He started to laugh like a maniac. It wasn't nice, it wasn't creepy. It was scary. Really scary. His mood Changed another time and his psycho him showed. I stared shocked at him as he dragged me behind him towards his car while laughing and laughing. I didn't even understand why he was laughing.  
But he was, and it scared me. 

We reached his car, his black car with tinted windows. You could see out, but not see in which made it even more scary. If something would happen, no one would be able to save me. No one would see what's behind the windows. 

The creepy man carefully helped me into the passenger seat in the car, he had turned into his soft side now. When I was settled in the car, with seatbelts on, he made his way towards the opposite side of the car, where the drivers were supposed to sit. He smoothly sat down on the seat as he started the car with a smirk plastered on his face. 

I was afraid.  
Afraid of him, afraid of what he might do, afraid of when he was going to change mood again. I sat stiff in the leather seat, didn't dare to move one single muscle.  
Because moving one single muscle could help him change his mood. That's what I've learnt from him. Yet I don't know anything about him, he doesn't know anything about me. 

The creepy man cleared his throat as he was keeping his eyes on the road. I was still nervous, mostly afraid, so I tried to swallow the fear as I looked out of the car window. We were driving on an abandoned road through the dark forest. On Both sides of the car were dark, green trees. Every leaf was on the trees, not a single one was laying on the ground beside them. It was a very dense forest, you could barely see into it. The only thing you saw were trees, and bushes. You didn't have a clue what was hiding behind the tree's dark secrets. 

We were driving on a very bumpy road, it was hard to sit still in the car. It was gravel on the road which made it bumby, dark green grass was also growing on it. It started to get dark outside, which made the road even more scary. The moon were beginning to peek out, I were soon going to see it. The creepy man's unpleasant smile didn't help either, the way he was tapping on the steering wheel while he was humming on a little melody. The melody was familiar, the same melody I was humming on Before. 

His eyes were like gummed on the road. 

After a while of driving we reached an old, yet beautiful house. I thought it would be more creepy due to how the man was acting.  
The house was in the middle of nowhere, only trees were surrounding it. The grass began to dry. I guess it hasn't been raining here for a while. On the one side of the house were big windows, which made it possible to look into it, the lamps were on. The facade was colored in brown and the roof in grey and black. It was beautiful. The creepy man stopped the car's engine and pulled the handbrake. Then he went out of the car, exactly as smoothly as before, before he walked over to my side of the car with a creepy smirk on his lips. He opened my car door and held out his hand for me to grab. At first I just stared at his hand, didn’t dare to take it again, but then I saw how his expression changed from sweet to mad in one second. I quickly grabbed his hand, not wanting him to change mood, and he gave his soft smile. We walked to the front door as he was leading me. When we finally reached the door he spoke.

Creepy man: My dear, this is your new home

He then opened the door slowly. I had expected that it would look creepy, just like I expected the house to look creepy, but it looked like a normal house. 

At least that’s what I thought. 

He gently grabbed my jacket from me and crouched down to take my shoes off. I insisted on taking them off by myself but he didn’t let me. When he was finished with that, he grabbed my hand again as he was leading me up to what it felt like stairs while covering my eyes. I didn’t have any clue why he was covering them, but I didn’t dare to obey. This man was scary as hell. Suddenly the man stopped which made me bump into him as I was walking behind him, but he somehow still managed to cover my eyes with his one hand who wasn't holding my hand. I heard the creak of a door opening slowly. The man started to walk into, what it felt like, a room before he then closed the door. The door gave a creaking sound again. He took away his hand from my eyes as I looked around in the room. It was an old room, except for the part of the house I’ve seen which looked exactly normal. I slowly took a step forward as I heard the floor creak. I could almost see how the man behind me was smirking. The room had one bed, with old-fashioned sheets and pillows. Beside the bed were a broken chair. Beside the chair were a desk. I looked at the desk as I touched it with my fingers. I then looked at my fingers and I saw what I expected to see. Dust. It was full of dust. Dust everywhere on the desk. I started to cough. 

What catched my eye was a doll, who was sitting on the desk. She was also covered in dust. I picked her up as I examined her. She had brown, wavy hair and a beautiful, white hat upon her head. Her dress was colored in pink as it was laced. I grabbed her tiny hand. She was so beautiful. 

Creepy man: Isn’t she perfect, dear?

His voice sent shivers down my spine. It sounded so calm, but I knew that he wasn’t that kind of person. I knew that I had to answer him, or else I would be punished. I’ve seen it before. My friend at my old house didn’t obey her master. I’ve never seen her so afraid before. He did something terrible to her. And I’m not allowed to tell. Not to anyone. It's her and mine secret. A secret I will never tell.  
With a shaky voice I answered him.

Me: It is

He started to laugh again as he was clapping his hands like a little child.

Creepy man: I know, she’s called Mary

He said it as his teeth were showing. He smiled like a child who just got his candy from his mom after a tiring day.

Me: I-it’s a beautiful name…

I carefully put the doll down on the desk again as I turned around to face the man. His face changed expression. He looked serious now. Like I had done something which wasn't okay. I tried to relax while he started to talk, but his voice…It was creepy.

Creepy man: I will tell you the rules, Adely

He stared into my eyes as I stared back. He knew my name? I was shocked, but then again. The man at the house must have told him.

Creepy man: You are not allowed to leave the room whenever you want  
You’re my doll and I’m your master, you shall call me that  
When I tell you something you shall obey

He raised his one eyebrow as he still was staring deeply into my eyes, into my soul. It made me nervous.

Creepy man: You know what happens if you don’t obey, right dear?

I hesitantly nodded my head. Actually I didn’t know, but I didn’t want to say no.

Creepy man: The rest of the rules will you have to figure out by yourself

My heart was starting to pound.  
What if I would do something wrong?  
What if I wouldn’t follow the rules without me knowing that I broke them?

Creepy man: Now I guess you are ready dear

He raised his hand in front of his face to look at his fingers while he continued to talk.

Creepy man: What about we play a game?

I knew this wouldn’t end well. I wasn't good at playing games. My heart pounding harder and harder each second he was talking, making me shiver of fear as I was listening to his next words.

Creepy man: I will tell you a place you will go to in this house, you only get one try. Do you walk the wrong way, too bad for you, I will have to decide what you should do, if you walk the right way, then you will decide what I should do. Isn’t it a wonderful game dear?  
He emphasized the word ”wonderful” when he talked. I started to shake out of fear. This will definitely not end well. The creepy man…I meant master, were smiling like a little child as he was looking at me. Clapping his hands of excitement.

Creepy man: Let the game begin, dolly


End file.
